Back to Cullenhood
by princessezzy
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie find themselves transported back to a world of glitter, poster paint and shiny shoes but how will the boys deal with this change and how long can 24 hours be? Cowritten with Georgiana1234
1. Esme's soup

_This chapter was devised by __**PrincessEzzy**__ and myself and written by me. _

Chapter one: Esme's soup

Bella cuddled into Edward's hard chest and sighed. What she would do for love? She thought absentmindedly drumming her fingers against his rib cage. Edward peered down at her.

"You aren't enjoying this are you?" He stroked her hair, she said nothing. "We could watch something else." She still didn't say anything. Edward frowned. She looked up at him and then wished she hadn't.

"Look Edward, it's alright…" She sighed. "I mean…every guy has their fault, I knew you couldn't be perfect and who cares if we have to watch…I mean it's only once a year." Edward stared into her eyes.

"You really don't mind?" he asked and she shook her head. "Good" he said brightly and patted her on the head.

"Where is everybody anyway?" asked Bella, trying to distract herself from the hideousness on screen.

"Carlisle is at work, Rosalie is in the garage, fixing up Emmett's jeep, Emmett is in the bath, Jasper and Alice are…well…doing stuff…"there was an awkward pause. "…and Esme is making dinner."

"Making dinner?" Bella said, confused. Edward never got the chance to answer though as Jasper and Alice emerged from upstairs, hand in hand.

"She said she was making something special…oooooooo the Eurovision song contest." Squealed Alice and she and Jasper raced to come and sit next to them on the sofa.

"Is this some sort of vampire thing?" Bella muttered. "Normal people don't watch this." The three engrossed vampires either ignored her or didn't hear her.

"DINNERTIME! All of you in the dining room now!" came a yell from the dining room. The Cullens gathered in the dining room where Esme stood at the head of the table with her car keys in one hand and a gigantic watt of soup resting on the table in front of her, at least it was supposed to be soup. Esme beamed at Bella.

"I've just got to pop out." She said happily. "Bella…help yourself to soup, I made it specially." And with that she gracefully glided out the room, pausing to talk to Emmett. "You boys can do the washing up while I'm out" she grinned at them. The three guys exchanged grim looks and traipsed into the kitchen.

Bella advanced towards the gigantic saucepan of liquid. The 'soup' was bright purple in colour and had the scent of a badly kept hamster. Rosaalie and Alice sat down at the table, watching her as she ladled some of the gloop into a white plastic bowl and took up a silver spoon.

"You aren't actually gonna eat that are you?" Alice asked as Bella sat down next to her and gently lowered the spoon into the goo making a large slurping noise.

"I have to." Said Bella with a strong air of melancholy in her voice. " I don't want to hurt her feelings." Bella had an idea and brightened up. "Will you guys have some with me?" Rosalie and Alice exchanged glances.

"Erm…no thanks." Said Rosalie but Bella had already grabbed two extra spoons and she slid them along the table into their hands.

"Well alright." Said Alice. "Just one spoonful."

They dipped their spoons into Bella's bowl and all three of them raised the vile concoction to their lips. Not a wise decision.


	2. What?

**AN: It has just occurred to me while writing this chapter that most of mine and Princessezzy's readers are probably from America and won't watch the eurovision song contest but trust me you're missing out! If you like this story check out my account Georgiana1234. **

Chapter Two: What?

Edward pulled his hair in frustration.

"Whyyyy?" he wailed. "Whhyyyy Russia!!! They didn't even have any hot dancers and their special effects were rubbish!"

"It's all political mate." said Emmett casually over his copy of Autosport magazine. "Every year we warn you: Don't get too involved, everyone just votes for the countries that might invade them." Edward sobbed into his hands.

"I know but I thought it might be different this year! I thought hey we're a modern, easy going society, we can sit down for one evening and forget that we could start killing each other any second!" He slumped sideways, resting his head on the arm of the sofa. "Bellllllllaaaaa!" he shouted out, hoping to find some comfort in her warm arms. Bella came skipping out of the dining room.

"Yes Eddy!" she said angelically with a sickly sweet tinge to her voice. Edward looked up, that was strange. She ran up to him and catapulted herself onto his lap, clamping her arms round his neck.

"Whats u-?" but before Edward could finish his question there was a wail of despair from the dining room and Rosalie ran out to come and hide behind Emmett, a mischievous grin on her perfect face.

"Ros-?" Emmett started but there was another yell from the dining room.

"Alice! What the hell are you-?"

"Rosalie stole my shoes!" Edward and Emmett glanced at Rosalie who was holding a pair of shiny black kitten heals in her hands. "They were my special oneeeesssss" she hissed.

"Yes Alice but why-?" Jasper was clearly mystified. Edward decided to check it out. Bella waddled along behind his, clutching his hand and sucking her thumb merrily.

Alice was lying face down on the table, banging her fist on the polished surface, her legs were flailing in the air and her face was screwed up in anger.

"I waaaaaaaaaaant my shoooooes" she screamed going higher by the syllable.

"Alice I can't understand you if you're yelling like that!" Jasper said reasonably.

Alice's screams redoubled and cracks started to appear in the table.

Bella giggled. Edward looked down at her in disbelief. Bella grinned up at him and held her arms out to him.

"Carry me!" she demanded. Edward wrinkled his nose in confusion. What was going on. At that point Rosalie ran in followed closely by Emmett.

"Give me my magazine back Rosalie!" he yelled, chasing her round the table.

Rosalie came to a holt on one side of the table and opened the magazine, tearing one of the pages.

"Don't you dare!" Emmett said warningly. Rosalie smiled at him and teared out the middle section of the magazine, she produced a small pink crayon which she had apparently been storing in her mouth and began scribbling fervently on the main article. Emmett's face grew dark.

"Keep your cool Emmett!" warned Edward. "They're only joking aren't you girls?"

"Carrrrryyyyyyy meeeeeeeeeeee!" Bella demanded again although this time the command nearly split his ear drums.

"Now, now Alice, this isn't funny!" Jasper tried to say but was interrupted by Alice's incessant howling. Rosalie was now licking the pages happily and sticking them together to make a mesh. Emmett fumed.

"Give that to me Rosalie!" he demanded.

"Rosie!" she insisted.

"Fine…give that to me Rosie!"

"OK!" and with that she threw the hideous gloopy mess into his face. Emmett pealed it from his face slowly and Rosalie giggled.

Carlisle came in at five thirty that day. He opened the door, deposited his brief case next to the coat stand and then looked up, and gasped. A bowl of glitter lay upturned on the priceless cream carpet, crayon lines stretched from floor to ceiling in places it was impossible to reach, teddies heads were scattered across the piano and right in the middle of it all sat Rosalie, a gelatine in one hand and a pile of barbies' heads at her side.

"Er…Rosalie?" Carlisle said tentatively. Rosalie didn't look up as she severed another defenceless doll and placed it on the mountain next to her.

There was a whimper and Bella head appeared from the pile.

"Bella?" Carlisle said and Bella ran towards Carlisle, wrapping her arm round his waist. "Where are the boys?" Carlisle asked the sobbing 17 year old.

"In there." Rosalie said casually, still not looking up from her "work". She pointed to the utility room and Carlisle followed her direction.

He opened the door and saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper crouching next to the washing machine.

"Alice please!" said Jasper pleadingly. "Please come out from the washing machine!" there was a defiant "No!" from the inside.

"Pleeeease Alice….Carlisle will be home an-." Edward started to say but then he turned his poster paint ridden face towards the door. Carlisle crossed his arms.

"Will some one like to explain what is going on" he said calmly. Rosalie waddled in from behind him and went to sit on Emmett's lap Bella sat down beside Carlisle ankles and began peering up his doctor's coat. Carlisle glanced down at her but didn't say anything. The boys looked at each other. What WAS going on? Not even they knew.

"We had some soup!" Rosalie said apparently deciding she would be the one who was best qualified to tell the story.

"Purple soup!" butted in Alice, still from the crevice in which she dwelled.

"Purple soup!" Bella agreed and nodded up at Carlisle. "Es made for us!"

She started nodding madly and Rosalie joined in.

"Es Es Es Es!" they started chanting but Carlisle stopped them with one raised eyebrow. (Isn't he cool?)

"We're not really sure what happened." Edward said, looking down at his shoes with were encased in play doe. " Esme made Bella's diner and it seemed to turn they all…oh I dunno toddlerish."

"That's not a word!" spat Rosalie, pulling Edward's nose.

"What did she use?" Carlisle asked picking Bella up under the armpits with perfect ease and allowing her to dangle in his arms. She licked at the air as he stared into her pupils. "…because I may be able to make an antidote." The boys sighed. "I'll give her a call on her cell, see what happened. In the mean time…" he plonked Bella back on the floor. "Try and look after this lot…" and he left, leaving the three puzzled vampires to their fate.

**AN: I swear there is much more fun to come so keep reading and please review!**


End file.
